tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories
Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, retitled Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Adventures, is a US VHS/DVD featuring one second season episode and six third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2003. The DVD version was released in 2006. Description 1992 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Join all your friends - Edward, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas for exciting new escapades on the Island of Sodor! Everyone's excited when an important engine visits the yard, Harold thinks he can deliver the mail better than Thomas and Percy, and Edward and Trevor prove that despite being older, they are Really Useful! Come along, visit your friends, and make some new ones with Thomas the Tank Engine in Volume 7! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Join Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends on the Island of Sodor. Bertie helps out while Thomas eagerly awaits for new rails to be laid on his branch line. Harold thinks he can deliver the mail better than Thomas and Percy and everyone's excited when an important engine visits the railyard. We better get started - Thomas, Harold, Percy and the rest of the gang are waiting! VHS/DVD PEEP! PEEP! There are many questions floating around the engine shed in Sir Topham Hatt's train yard. "Why is Harold carrying the mail instead of Percy?" "Who is the Famous Visitor and why isn't Gordon excited about it?" "Why is Bertie carrying Thomas' passengers?" Find out the answers to these and many other questions on this video starring everyone's favorite #1 engine Thomas. Episodes # Thomas Gets Bumped # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Diesel Does it Again # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Percy and the Signal # Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train Song * Accidents will Happen (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Cube * Read-Along Story - Thomas Tells a Lie * "Which Island Picture is Different?" game Trivia * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: # Thomas' Anthem # Night Train # It's Great to be an Engine # Harold the Helicopter * The soundtrack echos on one version of the American release from Strand Home Video, the Anchor Bay release and the DVD. Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and the nameboard sequence before it was fixed on the DVD, while the other episodes' audio remained unfixed. The overlapping audio did restore music pieces not present in the US version of some episodes, including Trevor's theme at the beginning of "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" and a cut portion of a music bit of Gordon at the station in "Gordon and the Famous Visitor." * The Canadian release has a HGV sticker over the Strand Home Video distribution text, address, etc. Goofs * ﻿The front covers of the 1992 and 1995 releases feature an image from The Runaway, which is not on this release. * Some 1992 releases are missing the Strand Home Video logo and warning screen, and go straight to the Britt Allcroft logo. Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisement File:ThomasGetsBumped1992cover.jpg|1992 VHS front cover File:ThomasgetsBumpedandotherStoriesspine.jpg|1992 VHS spine File:ThomasgetsBumpedandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1992 VHS back cover File:ThomasGetsBumpedCanadianBackCover.PNG|1992 Canadian VHS back cover File:ThomasGetsBumped1992VHS.jpg|1992 tape File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories1994.jpg|1994 VHS cover File:ThomasgetsBumpedandOtherStories.PNG|1995 VHS front cover File:TGB1995spine.jpg|1995 VHS spine File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories1995backcover.jpg|1995 VHS back cover File:ThomasGetsBumped_OtherAdventures2003VHS.jpg|2003 VHS File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwaySkarloey.jpg|2003 VHS with Wooden Railway Skarloey File:ThomasGetsBumped&OtherAdventuresDVDWithWoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Duncan File:ThomasGetsBumpedandTrustThomasDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayFergusandRickety.png|DVD 2-pack with Trust Thomas and Other Stories and Wooden Railway Fergus and Rickety File:ThomasGetsBumpedSongstape.jpg|Cassette cover File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu1.jpg|Main menu File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection JATRB6.png Percy'sChocolateCrunchandOtherThomasAdventuresThomasTellsaLietitlescreen.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases